


Volte Para Mim

by allec_rameht



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Drabble, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-02
Updated: 2008-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht
Summary: "Nick acariciou o papel por entre as letras escritas com tanta angustia, beijou a carta e sussurrou para ela, como se a mesma pudesse mandar um recado para Joe ‘Me perdoe, Joe’."
Relationships: Joe Jonas/Nick Jonas





	Volte Para Mim

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-reader: Mel

_”Nick, estou mandando esta carta para dizer que eu estou com saudades. Saudades do seu perfume entrando dentro das minhas narinas, fazendo-me estremecer, das nossas conversas que me faziam sorrir, dos seus olhares sobre os meus, do seu toque tão puro, das suas carícias tão doces, dos seus abraços protetores, dos seus beijos que sempre me assombram. Você não imagina o quanto sofro longe de você... Por favor, volte para meus braços. Sei que errei e que deveria ter sido mais atencioso, mas você não sabe o quão arrependido estou. Não deveria ter beijado todas que beijei ou ter cantado todas que cantei, porém, você sabe que você é o único para mim, não? Por favor, Nick, volte para casa, nossa família não te julgará pelos seus atos assim como eu não te julguei. Eu juro que eu mudo, que serei só seu para sempre! Não me deixe, não me abandone... Nunca soube viver sem você e não é agora que conseguirei. Volte para mim, volte que eu nunca mais deixarei ninguém te magoar ou machucar.  
Talvez você nem receba esta carta, e talvez você receba, mas nem ligue, porém, eu tenho que lhe falar que te amo. Amo mais que a mim mesmo, você sempre será tudo o que eu tenho, e longe de você eu sempre serei uma pessoa incompleta e perdida. Nick, por favor, volte para mim.  
Sempre seu,  
JJ”_  
  
A cada palavra que Nick lia cortava seu coração, mas desta vez ele tinha que usar um pouco da razão. Não achava certo um relacionamento incesto, apesar de amá-lo além do amor fraternal. Nick acariciou o papel por entre as letras escritas com tanta angustia, beijou a carta e sussurrou para ela, como se a mesma pudesse mandar um recado para Joe ‘Me perdoe, Joe’.


End file.
